


Words

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen Work, Introspection, Words can be weapons and Siggy know this well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which words can used as weapons and Siggy knows how to use them as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Siggy/Rollo + words by rodlox on Tumblr and this came to mind once I re-watched Siggy's character in action a few times.

Words can be a useful weapon, she knows that for a fact.

She knows when to spare a kind word for the ears of someone who needs to hear them. She knows when to share biting, painful words when someone is being particular stupid enough that they need to hear such things.

She knows how lead the blame with words when someone gets accused of plotting against their leaders.

She knows why Rollo comes home to her arms. She knows well when the man needs to hear kind words and when he needs to hears words of biting encouragement that are thinly veiled ultimatums.

She looks at the man in bed beside and knows that there will be a more appropriate time when she can tell him that she loves him.


End file.
